Who's 'her' ?
by Katzmind
Summary: The sequel to my first fanfic "They mustn't know..." After Haruka and Chiaki finally learned about Kana's problem, what will happen to them after they tell their friends about it? Will Kana be accepted or rejected? Will they finally know who Kana's secret love is? And will Kana be able to tell 'her' the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Minami-ke is not mine.

Here is part 1 of the sequel. I hope you enjoy :)

I suggest reading "They mustn't know..." first before this one.

* * *

As the sunrays slowly shine through the curtains of the Minami sisters that Monday morning, in an atmosphere of quietness, Haruka was busy preparing breakfast. It's already been two days after Kana finally revealed her true self to her sister, and Haruka is still a little bit surprised about it. Since that day, the eldest Minami hasn't stopped thinking on what's the right thing to do about it. In addition to that, she's also worried if it was really a good idea that they told their youngest everything about it already. As much as they both didn't want to let Chiaki know yet, their will wasn't as strong as hers. How _easily_ Chiaki understood what it meant to be gay was both unexpected and troubling for her sisters. Furthermore, Chiaki was completely fine with it. Despite that, Haruka doubt that the youngest Minami would still feel the same way when she starts to experience the cruel side of the world years later. _I'll just have to prevent that from happening, _she thought in spite of having completely no idea how she'd do that. But she's confident; after all, it wasn't the first time she felt clueless on what to do as a big sister. It was just like the time Kana was born, she knew she had to be a good big sister but didn't know how. _I'll just have to do what I have to do_, Haruka thought with eyes full of determination, _…like get my sisters to wake up on time._

***In Kana and Chiaki's bedroom**

Haruka did the usual in waking up her sisters. Chiaki's actually thankful for Kana's slothfulness in the mornings because it gives her a little more time to rest before getting out of bed. When Haruka got to Kana's side of the room, she saw her typical, snoring and drooling little sister, sleeping so soundly. _I never thought I'd be happy to see such face again_, Haruka smiled at the thought. "Come on Kana! It's time to wake up!" Haruka called out to her sister. Kana groaned before turning to her side, "Give me two 30 minutes more...," she said sluggishly. "No, I won't give you two 30 minutes more. You need to get up now!" Haruka protested but she was answered by Kana's snoring. The eldest let out a breath and thought of another way to wake her sister up. Otherwise, she'll end up exhausted before going to school.

"Kana you have to wake up now or else you'll have _'her'_ worried if you're late for school," Haruka said teasingly.

Kana opened her eyes and slowly sat up in bed.

_Alright! My plan worked!_ Haruka celebrated in her thoughts.

"That's no fair…using underhanded tricks on your poor, defenseless little sister…," Kana glared at her sister with very heavy eyes, "What kind of a devious big sister are you?"

_Wha – Devious? _"Aren't you motivated to wake up early because you'll see _'her'_ at school?" Haruka said.

Kana had a long pause and looked down; thinking about what her sister said. "Now that I think about it – no, I'm not motivated. I'm more like anxious – "

Haruka suddenly slapped her sister on the back, "You should be happy! You'll get to spend time with _'her'_, talk with _'her'_, laugh with _'her'…_"

"Um…who's _'her'_?" Chiaki suddenly joined in.

Kana blushed and said, "Nobod – "

"Kana's love interest!" Haruka interrupted her sister.

"Oh…so _'her'_ is a schoolmate, huh?"

"That's right. _'Her'_ is the one who suddenly got Kana all matured, serious and responsible," Haruka teased.

"I'd like to meet this_ 'her'_ person you're talking about," Chiaki nonchalantly showed her interest.

"Yeah! Me too_._ When are you going to introduce _'her' _Kana?" Haruka asked with a big grin on her face.

"Stop it already! How could you? Using my feelings to torment me so early in the morning. You're so mean Haruka," a red-faced Kana said.

"You'll get more of that if you keep sleeping through your wake up calls," Haruka said making a new rule for Kana in the household.

"I get it, I get it. I'm up already, geez…," Kana said.

"Isn't it nice? The thought of _'her'_ immediately woke you up,"

"Geez! Stop it already, Haruka!" the bullied and embarrassed Kana said.

"Honestly, I'm really interested in meeting _'her',_" Chiaki said.

"So _you _could harass me more?" Kana suspiciously asked.

"I'm surprised you saw right through me."

"No way! You won't meet _'her'_ ever!" Kana declared and walked out the room. Leaving her sisters laughing at what just happened.

They seem to have found something _fun _to do. Yes, Kana was definitely back to her normal self, the only thing different is her sexual preference. _I'm sure our friends will be happy to know that Kana's better now. It's a great day, what could possibly go wrong?_ Haruka believed as she happily start her day.

***At Chiaki's school**

Chiaki walked through the school halls with no hurry, knowing that she still have 25 minutes left to spare before the bell rings. Nonetheless, as she entered her classroom and reached her desk; she was given no time to at least put her bag down and sit down when her friends crowded her like always every morning. At first, she complained but later found it more exhausting than to just let them do what they want. Afterwards, she just got used to it, and until now she doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Good morning Chiaki," Uchida greeted.

"Good morning."

"You're looking better today. Did something happen?" Touma pointed out.

"You're right, she _is _looking happier," Yoshino agreed and Uchida nodded.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Chiaki questioned.

"Well because you're _smiling_; we don't see you smile very often," Uchida explained.

"Eh?!" Chiaki was surprised she didn't notice the kind of facial expression she was making. _Was I smiling all the way here? When did this happen?_

"What is it? What's going on?" Makoto suddenly butted in as usual.

"So what happened?" Touma said ignoring her friend.

"Is it Kana-chan?" Uchida assumed.

"Well you can say that," Chiaki admitted. "She's back to her old self."

"Really?!" they all said in unison surprised and happy by the news.

"So what happened?" Uchida excitedly asked.

"Haruka-neesama took care of it."

"Wow. That's amazing," Yoshino complimented.

"Of course she is!" Chiaki and Makoto both said.

"So what was the problem then?" Touma asked.

Chiaki looked at Touma and took her time before answering.

The Minami sisters never got to an agreement on whether or not to tell their friends about it. So she took a while to contemplate on such matter before answering her friend. But, she didn't really see the problem in telling her friends that her sister's gay, so she went ahead and told them. "Kana was worried about troubling us with the fact that she's _gay._" Chiaki expected a shocked reaction from her friends but they just looked at her instead. It was the kind of look that says _what's that?_ Chiaki saw it, and somehow she can empathized with them. So she took the time to explain it to them. It wasn't easy, but Chiaki was in a good mood that day so she was patient. It took her three tries before they fully understood what it meant. And good thing they did because any more than that would've made Chiaki lose her patience.

"Hold on, so Kana-chan likes girls instead of guys?" Uchida clarified once more.

"Yes," Chiaki answered emotionlessly.

"But isn't that weird?"

"How so?"

"Well because aren't girls supposed to fall for nice, strong and handsome guys?"

"You're too caught up in your fictitious idea of romance. That doesn't apply in real life. Reality is way different, try and look at it sometime."

"What? It's not like you know anything about love either!"

"But I do know more stuff than you, you idiot!"

"What?!"

Chiaki and Uchida didn't realize that they're having a dispute already. Thankfully, their friends did and stopped them.

"Calm down you two," Yoshino said getting in between her two friends.

"Yeah. Chiaki, you just need to accept that you're wrong sometimes," Makoto said.

"What did you say?!" Chiaki said glaring at Makoto.

"T-that you're wrong and Uchida's r-right?" Makoto said nervously, "I-I mean that's how it's always been, right?"

"But what's so wrong about a girl falling for another girl?" Touma asked siding with Chiaki.

"They're both girls! That's what's wrong! Why can't you see what's wrong?!" Makoto answered furiously.

"Because there's _nothing wrong_ with it! You idiot!" Chiaki answered back for Touma.

"Why are _you_ even in this discussion?! Wimp!" Touma questioned the only boy with them.

"Yoshino! What do you think?!" Uchida turned to her friend hoping to get an ally.

"Hmm…I think there's nothing wrong with it. It's not like we can control our emotions," Yoshino said.

Yoshino's opinion gave Chiaki and Touma an advantage in their debate. It was 3 against 2, Uchida and Makoto have _very_ _tough_ opponents but they aren't going to give in. "It's still weird!" Uchida insisted and stood her ground with Makoto beside her doing the same thing. "No it's not! _You're_ weird!" Touma shouted at her friends. As for Yoshino – she chose not to join in the intense argument; but she knows where she stands. Chiaki became irritated with the loud noise her friends were making around her. She also noticed that their classmates are looking at them already and talking with each other – Chiaki hated it.

"Shut up, you idiots! People are already staring at us, it's embarrassing!"

"You started it!" Makoto said yelling at her.

"That's it! I don't intend to talk to narrow minded _idiots_ like you anymore!" Chiaki said referring to Uchida and Makoto.

"Then…we're not talking to _smart_ people like you anymore too!" Uchida said and walked away dragging Makoto with her.

School hasn't even started yet and she already wants to go home. It was the first time Chiaki had a serious fight with her friends; she should be bothered by it but she feels madder than being concerned at the moment. "Don't worry Chiaki, Yoshino and I are on your side," Touma reassured her friend and put a hand on her exhausted friend's shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine," Yoshino added. Chiaki didn't say anything more and just sat quietly in her desk.

***At Haruka's school**

Haruka happily hummed to her self as she sat in her desk fixing her things in preparation for her class. Her friends, Maki and Atsuko, saw the eldest Minami being cheerful and smiling as they came in the room.

"You're looking awfully happier today, Haruka," Maki said as they approached her.

"I am." Haruka responded with a smile on her face.

"I bet it's Kana-chan, isn't it?" Atsuko asked with her usual soft voice.

"She's back to her old self again."

"Really? That's great news!" Maki said.

"So why was she so troubled?" Atsuko inquired.

Like Chiaki, the eldest had the same situation and was uncertain if she should let her friends know. _I don't know if Kana would want to let other people know about it yet_, Haruka thought to herself and pondered on it for a few seconds. Still, she knew her friends, they will most likely be fine with it and they're mature enough to understand. "Well…the truth is, she's gay." A long from pause from Maki and Atsuko before they loudly reacted, "EEHH?!" Their voices echoed in the classroom full of other students.

"Sshhh! You don't have to be so loud about it," Haruka said disliking the attention from her classmates.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I'm just surprised," Maki explained.

"Yeah. I mean, who would've thought? She even used to ask for advice on how to get a boyfriend and stuff," Atsuko said.

"I was surprised too. Apparently, she was worried that her being gay would cause us trouble. But it's fine now, we already talked about it."

"So Chiaki knows too?" Maki asked.

"Yeah. It's hard not to tell her; she was so insistent."

"It's good you guys are fine with it," Atsuko said.

"Yeah! Don't worry Haruka, Atsuko and I are totally okay with it, right?" Maki said and looked at Atsuko who just nodded.

"Thank you guys," Haruka said happily.

"So how did Kana-chan come out?" Maki asked feeling very curious.

Haruka hesitated to tell them because she felt that it was embarrassing; especially the things she and Kana said to each other that rainy day. But Maki wanted to know so badly and didn't stop pestering her friend about it. In the end, the eldest gave in and started telling them the story. When she reached the climax of her story; she uttered the words _'I'm gay'. _Not knowing that Hayami accidentally overheard it when she was walking towards her juniors. _Haruka-chan's gay?!_ She already assumed that was the case. Hayami, who didn't hear the rest of the story, was surprised and immediately ran out the room.

"So that's what happened," Maki said.

"Yeah. I was so surprised when Kana suddenly yelled out _I'm gay_."

"But everything turned out well. That's the important thing," Atsuko pointed out.

"Yup. Plus, I didn't know you guys could be so cheesy with each other," Maki laughed.

"Geez, stop it. The moment was there, so it was inevitable," Haruka said blushing.

Meanwhile, as Hayami was running in the hallway, she spotted Hosaka shirtless and muttering stuff about Minami Haruka again by the window. She decided to tell him about what she learned about Haruka just moments ago. She wanted to see Hosaka's dismayed face.

"Hey, Hosaka," Hayami called out.

"Hayami," Hosaka responded with his deep and serious tone. "Don't bother me, I'm in the middle of creating the best dish Minami Haruka will ever taste in her entire existence."

"Well you need to stop that already. You're fantasies are all for nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is, Haruka-chan likes girls."

"Of course she does. If she doesn't, then she wouldn't have her friends."

"That's not what I mean!" Hayami said hitting Hosaka on the head.

"That hurt, Hayami."

"What I mean is, she's gay. She will only fall in love with a girl and not with a guy like you."

"What?!"

"Too bad you don't have any chance, Hosaka." Hayami said patting Hosaka on the shoulder.

"I see. Minami Haruka must've given up on men after being left alone with two children. Being a single mother of two is tough on her, so having a man in her life again would probably mean she'd end up with another child to take care of afterwards. Now, tired of being abandoned, she decided to love girls instead."

"What are you saying, Hosaka?" Hayami asked confused with what he just speculated.

"But don't worry! I, Hosaka, will take care of that!"

"Eh? Take care of what?"

"If Minami Haruka doesn't like something I will _change _it! No matter what it is! That's how deep my love is for Minami Haruka. If she doesn't want me as man, then I will _change_!" Hosaka loudly declared.

"H-Hey, d-don't tell me…" Hayami wanted to confirm what she's thinking but Hosaka was already lost in his fantasies again.

_This guy's crazy!_ Hayami thought, _well it's not like I'm not used to it_. "Hayami-senpai, what's up?" a junior suddenly asked behind her. It was Hitomi – Hosaka's noise got her attention. "Oh, Hitomi-chan! It's nothing I was just telling Hosaka what I learned about Haruka-chan," Hayami explained in a way that she'd make her junior interested. "Haruka-senpai? What about her?" Hitomi unfortunately took the bait. "Well I overheard her telling her friends that she's _gay,_" Hayami said smiling and watched Hitomi's jaw drop in surprise. She had trouble believing it. "I heard it straight from the source. Why don't you ask her?" Hayami challenged Hitomi feeling confident about the information. And without a trace of hesitation, she immediately ran towards Haruka's classroom. Upon reaching her senpai's classroom; she uncontrollably, out of urgency, opened the door too forcefully and got everyone in the room's attention. After a pant or two from running she suddenly said, "Haruka-senpai! Is it true that you're gay?!" Haruka, Atsuko and Maki were surprised at Hitomi's question. More importantly _every one_ that heard it was also stunned.

"Wha – ," Haruka was too much in shock to finish even just one word.

"Where did – Who told you that?!" Maki asked feeling a bit irritated.

"U-um…everyone's looking this way…" Atsuko pointed out hiding behind Maki. Realizing what she said, Haruka suddenly turned red out of embarrassment.

_'Haruka? You mean Minami Haruka?'..._

_'She's gay?!'..._

_'I can't believe it'…_

_'I heard she's a banchou'…_

_'Yeah I heard too'…_

_'So she's a lez'…_

_'That explains the Legend of the Banchou'…_

_'Yeah no wonder she took down all those guys'…_

_'No, no. I heard she just turned them down'…_

_'Whatever! The reason behind that is she's a lesbian, right?'..._

_'She really is gay'…_

Despite being whispers from their classmates, Haruka and her friends still heard them clearly.

"That's not true! So shut it! All of you!" Maki proclaimed. "Hitomi look what you've done!"

"Sorry…but Hayami-senpai said…"

"What am I going to do? More rumors are going to follow me now…," Haruka said looking distressed.

"I'm sorry Haruka-senpai. Hayami-senpai told me…so I wanted to make sure," Hitomi tried to explain herself.

"Hayami-senpai probably heard us earlier and misunderstood," Atsuko said.

"No one will spread this lie, you hear me?!" Maki broadcasted in the room, "Are we clear?!" Maki asked again forcing her classmates to respond, which they obediently did.

_'Don't worry Haruka-san! If ever that was true I don't mind,'_ one of them suddenly said.

"Eh?"

_'Yeah, I'd be totally fine with it'_

_'Me too.'_

_'We're all fine with it!'_

Haruka was extremely bewildered. She didn't know if she'd be thankful or be worried. _Well at least I wouldn't have to worry in case they learned about my sister_. Good thing she has her friends, just in case anything bad happens because of these rumors, she'd be perfectly fine. "Um…thanks but you guys don't have to be fine with anything because I'm not gay," Haruka cleared up with her classmates. It was an embarrassing morning for the eldest, but overall she was thankful because most people around her aren't judgmental.

_'Hey Haruka-san! Are you sure you're not gay?'_

"Of course she's not!" Maki defended once more.

_'Well I'm just saying maybe she doesn't know that she's one yet.'_

_'You're right. They say some people only learn about their sexual orientation later, during adulthood.'_

"What?" Haruka was surprised at her classmates' knowledge about it.

"They _do_ have a point," Atsuko suddenly said.

"What?! Whose side are you on?" Maki asked.

"What? No one's…I'm just saying that it's not impossible," Atsuko explained.

"So you're saying Haruka-senpai could turn in to a lesbian after she graduates?" Hitomi asked.

"What do you mean _'turn into'_? What is she? A monster?" Maki stated.

"Actually there are studies that says being gay is genetic. So since we learned that Kana-chan is gay then it's not impossible for you to be one too. Even Chiaki-chan's not an exception," Atsuko further explained.

_'She's right. I read about it too before.'_

_'So it's your sister who's gay!'_

"I can't believe people already know about Kana," Haruka said surprised at how much people knew about her sister now.

_ 'See? You still could be gay.'_

"Now hold it! I told you _she is not gay!" _Maki once again announced to the whole class, "…at least not yet."

"Maki!" Haruka called out.

Haruka doesn't know how everything ended up with her being gay. But she can't deny that she _is_ learning something. _Maybe I can ask for advice about what to do with Kana_. Just as she was about to express what's on her mind the other girls in her class beat her to it.

_'Actually, now that I think about it, she's way more cooler if she became boyish.'_

"What?!..."

_'Oh! You're right!'_

_'Doesn't she? She's smart, nice and cute…'_

"C-cute?..."

_'I heard she's a good cook too!'_

_'Really? Then she's not far from being perfect'_

"What? I'm not really – "

_'In case she's gay, I wouldn't mind going out with her._

"What?! Wait a minu – "

_'Me too!'_

_'Kyaa! I think I just got converted!'_

"Huh?! What are yo – "

_'I think me too!'_

_'Me too!'_

_'Haruka-san, me too!'_

"Whoa, Haruka-senpai I think all the girls in your class likes you now," Hitomi said.

"What?! No! Stop it!" Haruka was already getting dizzy with what's happening.

It was all too much to take in. Luckily, the school bell rang and their teacher entered the room – right on cue. _Saved by the bell_, the class would give her mind enough time to rest. She didn't expect her classmates were this open about the issue, _how did everything end up like this?_

***At Kana's school**

Fujioka sat in his desk, staring into space and just waiting for the day to end. And for the passed 5 minutes he already let out 10 sighs. Riko, who was watching him from her desk, kept count and it bothered her so much.

"Hey, Keiko! Something's wrong with Fujioka-kun. This is the first time I've seen him like this, what should I do?!" Riko started to get neurotic.

"Hmm you're right. Maybe he just didn't have enough sleep."

"No! I'm sure it's something else, I can tell."

"Then why don't you go and ask him. You seem to be worried so much," Keiko suggested.

"A-alright. I will," Riko gulped before standing up.

As Riko prepares to take her first step, the classroom door suddenly slammed open and surprised everyone, including Fujioka. It was Kana; with her bag in hand and a big smile on her face, she entered the classroom. "Oh Keiko, Riko morning!" Kana greeted upon seeing her friends and walked passed them. _Minami looks fine now…then was it because of me?_ Fujioka couldn't help but presume that it was his fault why Kana was depressed two weeks ago. _It's probably because of me. Right! I'll apologize_. When Kana neared Fujioka; both of them suddenly felt a bit awkward with each other and Fujioka wasn't able to say what he wanted to say.

"G-good morning Minami…," Fujioka ended up saying and looked away.

"Good morning…," Kana said doing the same.

"How you've been? You seem better now."

"I _am_, thanks. So…you? How you've been?"

"I-I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh. That's good then…"

"Yeah…"

"Sooo…I'll go and sit down now," Kana said while pointing to her desk.

"Ah…sure." Fujioka kept his smile as he watch Kana walk away.

Keiko and Riko were baffled by what just happened. One second Kana was all cheerful and smiling, and then she changed when she interacted with Fujioka. "Keiko! What was that?! Why were they talking to each other like that?! Something definitely happened between them!" said Riko while grabbing her friend's glasses. "We don't know that yet. Please calm down, Riko." Keiko always tries her best to protect herself during these times. She doesn't understand why she would always be the target of both Kana and Riko. While the harassment was ongoing between them, Miyuki approached Kana in the other side of the room.

"Good morning Kana-chan!" she greeted energetically.

"Oh! Miyuki-chan! Mornin'!" Kana happily greeted.

"I see you're back to your old self again," she pointed out.

"Why are you talking as if I became someone else?" Kana said and sat on her desk.

"Uh…that's not what I meant."

"Hmm?"

"Well, two weeks ago you were more…mature…smart…serious and responsible."

"What are you saying? I've always been like that," Kana said smiling.

"No…I don't think so," Miyuki didn't want to say anything more after that.

"Kana?..." Riko suddenly called out.

Kana looked to her right to see it was Keiko and Riko standing beside her. She didn't respond to Riko and just started at them with eyes wide open.

"Hey! Stop staring!" Riko suddenly demanded.

"Ah, sorry. You surprised me," Kana explained casually.

"You seem better now to make quite an entrance," Keiko commented.

"Really? I didn't notice," said Kana then laughed afterwards.

Riko quickly tugged on Keiko's skirt signaling her to ask Kana what she wants to know already.

"U-um…but the way you and Fujioka-kun talked a while ago seemed different from usual. Did something happen between you guys?" Keiko struggled to ask because of Riko's tugging.

"Huh? Nothing happened. What made you think that? Nothing happened between us," Kana defensively said.

"Really?!" Riko suddenly asked leaning towards her friend.

"Y-yeah…really," Kana inched away as she answered.

The bell rang; interrupting Riko from interrogating further. Everyone got back to their desks and prepared for class. Both Riko and Fujioka couldn't focus on the lesson; their thoughts about Kana kept them distracted. And somehow, Keiko felt her friends' stress; making her inattentive as well. _Kana's asleep. It's only the first period; *sigh* such a carefree person. _Keiko thought to herself when she saw Kana be her lazy self again.

***During lunch**

Kana woke up from her sleep upon knowing its lunchtime already and stretched out her arms. "That was a good sleep!" she said to her self, feeling satisfied. She was thinking of heading to the restroom next when Fujioka suddenly stood beside her desk.

"U-um…Minami…," a timid Fujioka said.

"Oh Fujioka. What is it?" Kana asked.

"Um…actually I just want to apologize," Fujioka finally said.

"Huh? For what?"

"For causing you so much trouble…"

"What trouble?"

"Well because two weeks ago you were not yourself. Then seeing you back to yourself after our talk; it made me think that it's becau – "

"Stop right there!" Kana said holding up her palm right in front of Fujioka's face. "It's not your fault. What happened last Saturday has nothing to do with what was really troubling me. It was purely coincidence that my problem got solved that same day."

"I-I see…"

"So it never was your fault, okay? Actually, I want to apologize as well. For last time – I even made you think that it was because of you…"

"No, no, no. It's fine…really. I mean, yeah, it's sad but I'm happy because I still get to stay in your life," Fujioka blushed for saying such embarrassing words.

Kana had a little blush as well from his words. "Well of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Kana grinned at her friend.

After that, their conversation shifted to some comedy TV show that they watched and they're both having a good laugh. The way they interact with each other really _did_ change; in a good way. It seemed like the two of them became closer as friends. Little did they know, Riko was still watching them from afar.

"Say, Keiko…," Riko started with a very serious tone that Keiko never heard before.

"W-what is it?"

"Fujioka-kun seem happier now compared to this morning."

"Yeah. It seems that way…"

"Do you think they're together already?"

"Eh?! I don't think so…actually I'm quite certain that they're _definitely _not together," Keiko emphasized knowing Kana's density.

"Then why do you think Fujioka-kun was so depressed earlier?"

"I don't know…how is that related to them being together?"

"Don't you see? He probably confessed to her yesterday or the day before and must've done it in an embarrassing way, but Kana still said yes. Now that they're together, Fujioka-kun most likely looked back on it which explains his depressed look earlier…"

"O-oh…but I still – " Keiko said trying to oppose but failed.

"It also justifies their awkward interaction when Kana arrived. Then right now, Fujioka-kun went over to apologize to her for doing something humiliating when he confessed and obviously, he was forgiven. And now, they're both having their happily ever after." Riko placed her head on Keiko's desk due to sadness.

"I'm amazed you were able to come up with such theory. But Riko, as I keep on saying, we don't know that for sure," Keiko said comforting her friend while patting her head.

"It's over! The love of my life has been taken by Minami Kana!" Riko said.

_She's not listening as usual…why do I even bother? _Keiko thought.

***After school**

It was Kana's favorite time of the day and she was excited to leave. She's also looking forward to Haruka's snacks when she gets home. So, after saying her goodbyes to her friends, she rushed out of the school building. And as she walked happily, she's been feeling a lot of glares. When she finally looked around; almost all the girls around her were already staring at her angrily. It puzzled her but she kept walking and paid no mind to them. Until one girl with two of her friends stood in her way.

"You're Minami Kana aren't you?" the girl asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Nothing. I just want to see Fujioka-kun's rumored girlfriend up close. You're not even cute."

"What?! You're the one to talk, ugly!" Kana insulted.

"What did you say?!"

"Wait did you just say girlfriend?!" Kana asked finally realizing what she missed in the girl's statement. "I'm not – "

The girl suddenly pushed Kana making her fall to the ground. "Hmph! I can't believe Fujioka-kun made _you_ his gir – "

Kana quickly fought back by pulling the girl's ankles making her hit her head on the ground. "No one pushes me and gets away with it!" Kana said while standing up.

The girl stood up by the help of her friends, and all of them, including Kana, instinctively got on their fighting stance.

"Hey stop that!" someone yelled out.

Kana turned around and saw it was Yuu.

"What do you girls think you're doing with Kana?" Yuu asked with rage in her tone and eyes.

"Yo! Yuu-chan," Kana greeted casually as if nothing was happening.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Kana smiled at her friend.

"This is none of your business!" the girl said to Yuu.

"I saw you push my _friend_ and heard you say she's not cute. That's definitely my business. Here's a reality check for you; Fujioka probably didn't notice you because you were not as cute as Kana!"

"What?!"

_'Hey let's get out of here. That's the banchou,'_ one of the friends said.

_'Come to think of it, isn't Minami Kana a rumored banchou as well?'_

After hearing what her friends said the girl suddenly turned yellow and decided to retreat. "Th-this isn't over Minami Kana! Just because you're friends with the banchou doesn't mean I won't fight you anymore!" the girl said and finally walked away.

The other girls who were glaring at Kana did the same. "Man! How did that rumor start anyway?" Kana said feeling bewildered. "Well that happens. Just try not to let it get to you and end up being in trouble," Yuu advised her junior. "Thanks Yuu-chan." The two friends walked together while Hiroko watching them from the school's hallway window. She saw everything and wrote something in her notebook while giggling to herself. "That was quite entertaining," she murmured. Kana's friends happened to spot the laughing observer as they were walking.

"Aren't you 'Hiroko the observer?" Riko said.

"You seem to be amused by something. Are you observing something interesting?" Keiko asked.

"Yup. Actually I just witnessed something fun."

"Eh really?! What is it?" Miyuki asked and excitedly looked by window.

"Kana being attacked by Fujioka's fans, literally."

"What?!" they all said in unison and suddenly looked through the window.

"It's all over now. So no need to panic," Hiroko said.

"Where's Minami?!" Fujioka asked anxiously.

"She's fine. Yuu got to her before they started brawling."

"B-brawling?!" Keiko said.

"Why would they suddenly have that grudge against Kana?!" Riko asked feeling worried for her friend.

"Well that's obvious already. Isn't she your girlfriend?" Hiroko asked looking at Fujioka.

"What?! She's not! We're not going out!"

"Really?!" Riko said very surprised and happy.

"Then you better clear that up with everyone Fujioka-kun," Keiko said.

"Yeah before all the girls in this school form an 'Anti-Kana Alliance' and start a war," said Miyuki.

Fujioka agreed then immediately ran to get things cleared up.

"So the rumor's not true, huh?" Hiroko said and wrote some more in her notebook.

"But how did that rumor start anyway?" Miyuki asked looking at Keiko and Riko.

"It's probably my fault," Riko admitted. "I assumed they were together and someone must have heard me when I was talking to Keiko about it."

"You better apologize to her tomorrow," Keiko said and then faced Hiroko, "By the way, you mentioned before that Kana's in love, right?"

"Hm? Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I think that isn't true anymore because she's back to her old self and Fujioka-kun's not her boyfriend."

"No it's still true," Hiroko reassured.

"Eh? Then she really has feelings for Fujioka?" Miyuki asked.

"Who said it was Fujioka?"

"Then which guy is she in love with?" Riko asked surprised.

Hiroko gave a chuckle and said, "Who said she was in love with a guy?"

"Eh?! Wha – Then…Eh?!" Riko tried to fight her speechlessness but couldn't.

Both Keiko and Miyuki's ability to think disappeared for a while due to shock. After seeing them speechless Hiroko giggled and said her goodbye. The three of them didn't even think of asking who it was and just watched Hiroko walk away.

***At the Minami residence**

The three sisters sat in the living room with their heads on the table. All three of them felt as if they did construction work all day. They didn't speak to each other for a few minutes and just used the time to rest. After half an hour, Kana sat up and started the conversation. "You guys had rough day too, huh?" she said looking at her exhausted sisters. "Very much…," Haruka said still resting her head on the table. "Uchida and Makoto are such idiots…," Chiaki said still feeling irritated. The three of them started to tell each other about their day and their thoughts about it. After hearing each other's stories, they now gave their advice for each other. By the end of everything, Kana felt responsible for her sisters' bad day.

"Um…sorry Haruka, Chiaki. It's my fault…"

"Geez Kana, we talked about this. It's not your fault," Haruka reminded.

"Idiots like Uchida and Makoto are natural beings in this world already. Their existence is necessary to make average people recognize the smart and wonderful people, like Haruka-neesama, in this world. You don't need to apologize," Chiaki explained. "Like what happened to Haruka-neesama at school. Because of the idiocy of her junior, Haruka-neesama is now more appreciated, recognized and liked."

"Oh…I see," Kana said.

"Enough about me. More importantly, you were bullied at school Kana. I think I should talk to the principal about it," Haruka worriedly said.

"No need Haruka. I'm never let anyone hurt me and gets away with it!" Kana proudly said.

"You idiot!" Chiaki suddenly threw her teddy bear at Kana, "You're planning to fight with them aren't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kana asked while rubbing her forehead, where Chiaki hit her.

"If you get in trouble, you'll cause Haruka-neesama more problems!"

"Now, now. I think we should just leave everything as is for now and just do what we can tomorrow about our issues at school, okay?" Haurka suggested which the other two agreed.

_Let tomorrow be better…_Haruka hoped as she watched her sisters continue their fight despite feeling tired. _Is this their way of relaxing_?

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed part 1 of the sequel.

Comments and reviews are very much welcome.

I hope you stay tune for the next part :)


	2. Chapter 2

Minami-ke is not mine.

Here is part 2, the last part of this sequel :)

* * *

It was a lethargic morning for the Minami sisters the next day. The happy energy they had yesterday disappeared after what happened to them. The eldest was worried the most for her sisters' situation than her own; theirs were, after all, more serious than hers. Just when she thought it's a happy ending already; another problematic situation appeared. _I wonder if this will end soon,_ Haruka thought as she set up the table for breakfast. She already woke up her sisters and just like her, they too don't feel like going to school. But they have to, they're students after all. Her thoughts were interrupted when her sisters went in the kitchen to eat, all dressed up for school. It was still early and they already looked stressed.

"Come on you two. Why such faces? Today's a new day," Haruka tried to cheer them up.

"It _is _a new day but Fujioka's _rabid_ fans are still the same," Kana reminded as she and Chiaki sat at the table.

"Uchida and Makoto will remain narrow minded idiots no matter how many new days pass," Chiaki empathized with her sister.

"Geez, I turned him down for god's sake. I don't see how that rumor can even start," Kana said still puzzled and mad.

"I don't understand why they can't see what we see. I mean, it's so simple," Chiaki said further relating with Kana.

After a long sigh from the two of them they just said, "I don't want to go to school."

Haruka looked at her sisters, amazed by their pessimism, but she can't blame them for feeling that way. "Now, now. Don't be so negative things might turn for the better today," Haruka smiled at her sisters trying to make them have a positive outlook.

"You're just saying that because what happened to you isn't really troublesome like ours," Kana said.

"What do you mean? It's problematic too. You don't know how many rumors have been following me since middle school and now there's a new one," Haruka defended herself.

"So what? At least people still like you despite all those rumors. Unlike me," Kana argued.

"That's only normal for Haruka-neesama, since she _is_ very likable. You idiot," Chiaki said siding with the eldest.

"Geez, stop it already. Don't fight so early in the morning. Do you even remember what I told you guys to do today?" Haruka asked.

"Don't fight back and stay away from trouble…," Kana said who was against such demand.

"Good." Haruka then faced the youngest, "And you, Chiaki?"

"Make up with Uchida and Makoto…," said Chiaki having the same expression as Kana.

"Good, now be sure you two do it, okay?"

"But Haruka / Haruka-neesama!" the two sisters said in unison.

"No buts!"

The two younger Minami sisters were powerless against Haruka. Her commands are almost mandatory and it's hard to oppose; otherwise there will consequences. The eldest would probably just scold them if ever they didn't do it, but nonetheless it scared them. The scolding is fine; it's the horrifying aura that Haruka gives off when she's mad. Even if she's not mad she still has that aura that people sometimes tend to feel when they're around her. Because of that, Kana and Chiaki knew that the rumor about Haruka being a banchou was true; in someway.

"So what about you? What will you do with those girls in your class?" Kana asked out of curiosity.

"Well, nothing actually. I'm sure it's just a 'one day' thing, I don't think they're really serious about it."

"You're pretty confident, aren't you? For all we know more than half of the girls in your whole school probably heard about that rumor, and started swinging the other way because of you. You might even get love letters in your shoe locker."

"No way that's going to happen," Haruka said and laughed.

***At Haruka's school**

"Waaah!" Haruka surprisingly reacted at what fell out from her shoe locker.

Maki and Atsuko had the same reaction when they saw it too.

"N-No way…are those?…," Atsuko started but stopped half way because she already knew what they were.

"Yup." Maki confirmed upon picking them up from the floor, "…love letters."

"What?! Are you sure?!" Haruka asked having a hard time believing what her friend said.

"Well unless you have another explanation why this pink envelope is full hearts…"

"They're really love letters, Haruka." Atsuko said when she checked, "They seem to be serious."

"But I thought you said they weren't serious?" Maki gloated with a smug face.

"They shouldn't!" Haruka felt distressed again.

"Well…20 girls from different class and year proved you wrong. I guess it's not just our classmates anymore," Maki said after counting the envelopes she picked up.

"20?!" Haruka said already feeling dizzy.

"Make that 27…," Atsuko added the ones she picked up.

"2-27?!" Haruka started to wobble.

It was totally unexpected for Haruka that Kana's deduction came true. She never really thought such possibility would actually be possible. The stress that the love letters gave made Haruka slightly light-headed – good thing her friends were alert enough to give immediate support. She didn't faint; she just needed some time to breathe and calm herself. It's true that getting a love letter or two from a girl would be surprising for the eldest but 27 love letters were too much for her. After a few minutes, Haruka collected herself and took the letters.

"What am I going to do with these?" Haruka asked while staring at the envelopes – very clueless.

"Well they're _letters_. Letters are meant to be read," Maki said.

"She's right, Haruka. It'll be rude if you didn't. Just give them an honest answer after you've read them," Atsuko suggested.

"Why don't you read them later, after school? We don't want you fainting in class," Maki recommended.

An overwhelmed Haruka just nodded and went to the classroom with her friends. The atmosphere in their classroom was awkward; it was obvious that the letters were from most of the girls in her class. As soon as Haruka thought she could relax, even just a little, when she sat in her desk; she saw something under her desk. More letters – 5 more to be exact. _A total of 32 love letters…oh please let this be all of it._

***At Chiaki's school**

When Chiaki arrived at school, the people that gathered at her desk lessened. And somehow it made her feel uncomfortable. She saw Uchida and Makoto talking on the other side of the room; completely ignoring her. For the first time, she felt alone – _it's lonely._ Well, that is until Yoshino and Touma approached her, her only friends at the moment.

"Chiaki! Good morning!" Touma greeted

Yoshino on the other hand just gave her usual smile.

"Good morning," Chiaki greeted back.

"How did you guys do with the math test yesterday?" Touma asked.

"I got a 95," Yoshino answered. "But as usual Chiaki was the highest in the class with 97 points."

"Whoa! I only got a 93. You're really _smart _aren't you, Chiaki?" Touma praised.

"Hey!" Uchida called out angrily.

"We already know you guys are smart; you don't have to show off!" Makoto said.

"Who said we were showing off?! We were just talking about our scores! Don't take it out on us if you two failed the test!"

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! We actually passed," Makoto said so proudly.

"Well barely," Yoshino said with a smile.

Chiaki remained quiet until she suddenly stood up. She looked at Uchida and Makoto; feeling a lot of hesitation. "Let's stop this immaturity already…," Chiaki said and then faced her enemies. "Makoto…Uchida…"

"Wh-what is it?" Uchida asked still surprised by Chiaki's sudden participation in the argument.

She stared at them for a few seconds before saying, "I insulted you too much yesterday, I'm sorry."

All four of them were dumbfounded. Chiaki humbled herself and apologized, when she's usually egocentric. She doesn't even know how to apologize to her friends when she realizes her mistake. The sight of Chiaki demeaned and bowing before her friends were enough for her friends' jaws to drop and be speechless for one whole minute. It made them uncomfortable, especially Uchida and Makoto. It hurt Chiaki's pride but she's doing it for her beloved sister. She kept her position; determined not to move until Uchida and Makoto say something.

"H-Hey Chiaki! What are you doing? Stop that…," Touma asked and broke the silence.

Chiaki ignored her and waited.

"F-fine…we forgive you…," Uchida said obviously feeling awkward.

"So raise your head already," Makoto said empathizing with Uchida.

Chiaki did what she was told and raised her head.

"I guess we were at fault too, you know? Calling Kana-chan weird and all," Uchida admitted.

"So we're sorry too," Makoto apologized for both them.

"Well isn't this better," Yoshino commented. "We all just have different opinions about the subject; it's just a matter of respect and acceptance from both parties."

"Wow. That's deep," said Touma.

"I guess it can't be helped also if you guys find it weird, because you really don't understand anything about it. Aside from what I said," Chiaki explained. "Even _I,_ don't fully understand it. But I _do _understand that Kana had Haruka-neesama and me in her mind the whole time. So I guess it ticked me off when you were talking badly about her."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," Uchida said feeling more remorseful.

"Well it's rare for you to speak favorably about Kana-chan," Yoshino pointed out and slightly teasing her friend.

"After seeing Kana sacrifice her freedom to be happy just to hide it from us and other people out of fear that our image would be ruined because of her – she gained a tiny bit of respect from me," Chiaki said.

The five friends started talking normally like always; now that they learned to accept and understand each other's opinion.

***At Kana's school**

Kana's usual sleepy walk in morning at school was replaced by 100% alertness. Since she knew that she's being targeted, she got her eyes open for any prank to humiliate her. She was like an intruder hiding from the guards of the school. She was almost at her classroom when she spotted the girl she fought yesterday.

"You!" Kana shouted and got in her karate stance.

"Minami-san, good timing…," the girl responded nicely. "Actually, I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday."

"I'm not falling for that!"

"No it's true! Actually, Fujioka-kun cleared up the rumor. He went to all classrooms and told everyone that you two aren't together."

"Oh…I see," Kana said lowering her guard.

"So I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Well as long as you understand now, then it's fine."

The girl happily waved at Kana as she walked away to go back to her classroom. "Well that was easy," Kana said to herself and started walking to her class. That morning was good start for her,_ maybe Haruka's right, I should look at it more positively_. She was such in a good mood that she entered the classroom the same way like yesterday. Only this time, "GOOD MORNING!" she greeted everyone in the room enthusiastically. And surprised them, as usual.

"Minami!" Fujioka immediately approached her.

"Oh! Fujioka good morning!"

"I'm really sorry about the rumor! I already cleared that up so don't worry."

"It's fine, it's fine. Thanks for that," Kana smiled at him so happily.

Kana went to her desk and hummed happily as she sat down, while Fujioka was called by his guy friends.

"U-um…Kana?" Riko approached her with Keiko beside her as always.

And just like last time, Kana just stared and didn't say anything. This time Keiko was able to realize it and was able to spark her curiosity. _Could it be?! _Keiko though recalling Hiroko's words the day before.

"Stop staring already!" Riko said.

"Oh! Sorry…what is it?"

"Um I just want to apologize. I think the rumor started with me; I thought you and Fujioka-kun were going out. Someone must've heard and misunderstood me when I was talking to Keiko about it."

"Oh is that so? It's alright…"

"Really?"

"But as punishment, buy me a pudding," Kana grinned at her friend.

"What?! *sigh* Fine, I'll buy you one later."

"Yay!" Kana said happily and threw her hands in the air.

"Kana?" Keiko finally spoke.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Is it true that you're in love with girl?" Keiko's straightforward question caught both Riko and Kana off-guard.

And instantly Kana's enthusiastic expression changed back into the serious one she had two weeks ago. "Who told you that?"

"H-Hiroko-san…" Keiko stuttered.

Kana suddenly ran out the classroom and searched for the so-called observer. _How could I be so careless?_ Kana thought blaming herself that her friends found out. She wasn't ready for them to know. Luckily she didn't have to search long and far; she found Hiroko with Yuu going out from the restroom.

"Oh Kana-chan!" Hiroko greeted when she saw her heading towards their way.

Kana suddenly grabbed her by shoulders and looked straight in to her eyes, "What on earth did you tell my friends?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hiroko asked sarcastically.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Hey Kana, calm down," Yuu said. "Hiroko what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told them that Kana-chan's in love with a girl," said Hiroko feeling proud at what she did.

"What?!" Yuu surprised at what she heard.

"Wha – How did you…Why?!" Kana didn't know what she wants to know exactly.

"Well that's hard to explain. Our conversation just lead me to tell them about it."

"But I wasn't ready to let them know yet!"

"So who is it?" Hiroko asked ignoring her friend

"What?! I'm not telling you!"

"Oh come on! Tell me who's the girl that set your heart in ablaze?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Mi-Minami?..." Fujioka happens to hear about Kana.

"Fu-Fujioka…um…this is – "

"So that's why…" said Fujioka and ran away.

"Wait! Fujioka!"

Fujioka had both hands on his forehead as he sat in his desk. He had mixed emotions about what he found out; heck he didn't even know what to think about her. He somehow felt that Kana lied to him. _No, no, no. She said she wasn't ready to let us know yet, that's why she kept it from us. Was that her problem? But I still can't believe it…a girl? A girl was able to capture her heart before me? Who is it? _At that point Fujioka didn't know what to do.

***During lunch at Haruka's school**

Haruka ate her lunch with her friends looking very bothered. She continuously hoped that 32 letters wouldn't turn into 33 or even more.

"Well it's not like you could stop them, Haruka" Maki said.

"Yeah. I guess it can't be helped that girls can find your qualities attractive when they take the time to look at you and get to know you," Atsuko added.

"Well it _is _your first time to get love letters from girls so we understand why you're flustered," said Maki while patting her friend on the back.

"Haruka-senpai!" Hitomi suddenly called out from their classroom door then walked inside.

"Oh Hitomi, what's up?" Maki greeted, "Good thing you didn't yell out any weird news again."

"I'm really sorry about that, Haruka-senpai…,"

"It's fine Hitomi," Haruka smiled at her junior.

"Well because of you Haruka got 32 love letters today; all from girls. Now it's troubling her," Maki said.

"Really?! Well…then…please don't hate me, Haruka-senpai. But…," Hitomi hesitated so she just showed her 3 letters that was addressed to her. "My classmates asked me to give these to you…"

"That makes a total of 35 love letters," Atsuko said.

"Amazing! That could be some kind of record," Maki praised.

"I'm not aiming for any record!" Haruka clarified.

"Haruka-chan," Hayami came in and happily called her name.

"Hayami-senpai!" Haruka suddenly stood up from her seat, " Hayami-senpai! I'm not gay!"

"You're not?! I thought you were, I heard you say it."

"It's not her, she was talking about Kana-chan," Maki explained.

"Oh! So Kana-chan's gay. I see, sorry about that," Hayami casually apologized.

"Geez, because of that I received a lot of love letters from different girls I don't even know," Haruka said.

"35 to be exact," Hitomi added.

"Oh really? Then make that 40," Hayami happily showed them 5 more letters from girls in her class.

Haruka stared at the 5 letters and just sat back down, "I give up…"

Maki and Atsuko tried to cheer up their friend by promising to help her deal with the letters after school. Which made Haruka feel a little better. "By the way I heard Hosaka-senpai went to the hospital yesterday, did something happen?" Maki asked looking at Hayami. But Hayami was surprised to hear that and she pretty much had an idea why. "I don't know…or better yet…I don't want to know…"

***During lunch at Kana's school**

Kana had her forehead on her table that lunchtime feeling confused and depressed. Her friends know about her already, and she doesn't want to face them. She has no idea what they're thinking right now and she doesn't want to know; she wasn't ready to know. Especially Fujioka's – she can't imagine what's in his mind when he found out that she was gay.

"Kana-chan!" Miyuki called out.

"Whaat?" Kana said sluggishly keeping her head on the table.

"I heard you fell for a girl. So who is it?" Miyuki asked so happily.

"You knew too?!" Kana suddenly looked up to her friend.

"I do. So who is it?" Miyuki asked again.

"Wait! So you're fine with that?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a girl who fell in love with another girl."

"I think that's something new and interesting, so I'm totally fine with it."

"Actually, us too," Riko said while Keiko nodded beside her.

And once again Kana caught herself staring at them.

"It did surprise us, but overall it's fine." Keiko said.

"Me too, Minami…" Fujioka suddenly approached her.

"Fujioka…"

"It surprised me earlier that's why I suddenly ran away, but if that girl makes you happier than me then…I'm totally okay with," Fujioka said with a smile on his face.

Kana took a few seconds to look at her friends; who accepted her for who she is.

"So? Who is it?" Miyuki went back to her question.

"Yeah, who?" Riko asked too.

"W-wait I'm not telling who it is!"

"Eeehh?! Why not?!"

The quick interrogation ended when the bell rang ending their lunch break. _Saved by the bell_, Kana thought. _I'll just have to make a run for it later when school's over_, she planned to avoid her friends' questioning.

====**THAT AFTERNOON**====

Kana managed to escape her friends at school. She ran her fastest out the school building the moment the school bell rang. She caught her breath when she reached the park and sat at a bench. She took her time resting and just stared at the clouds passing by. She never thought everything could go smoothly with her friends, but she _definitely_ cannot let 'her' know. Not yet, at least. Kana sat at the bench for 5 minutes more and relaxed her eyes. Unconsciously, she started to think about 'her' and automatically smiled. And she could've had more thoughts about 'her' if she didn't remember Haruka's errands for her. It was a pleasant rest but she has to go to the supermarket or else the eldest might scold her again. As she looked around for what she needed, she bumped in to Keiko.

"Oh…sorr – Keiko?"

"Kana! What a coincidence."

"Y-yeah…," Kana said looking away.

"Don't worry, I won't force you to tell who she is," Keiko reassured and gave a warm smile.

"Really?! Thank goodness," Kana let out a breath.

"Is that why you suddenly ran away earlier?"

"Yeah."

"The teacher actually got mad at you for doing that, you know?"

"Well, he doesn't know my situation."

"That's true," Keiko said after giving a chuckle. "Say, Kana…"

"What is it?" Kana asked as they started to shop together.

"Riko has feelings for Fujioka-kun…"

"Really?!" Kana suddenly looked at Keiko very surprised.

"Yeah…I think she's the one you have feelings for, right? I just thought I'd let you know."

"What?! What made you think it was Riko?"

"Well I noticed that everytime she calls you, you just end up staring. So it's not her?"

"No! Of course not," Kana said and laughed.

"So who is it?"

"It's _you_," Kana said smiling while holding a carrot and slowly realizing that she slipped.

Kana froze in her spot and dropped the carrot she was holding. She surprised herself with that slip up, and she was certain her heart stopped beating at that moment. She didn't look at Keiko, she couldn't – uncertain of her reaction. The two of them remained silent for half a minute. She's not prepared for her friends to know about her yet and she is most definitely not prepared for something like this. She didn't know what to do, she felt like she was trapped in a corner. _There is only one thing I can do now…_Kana thought and quickly tried to run away again. But Keiko had quick reflexes and was able to grab Kana by her skirt to stop her. "I know you'd run away," Keiko said. "I get it. Let go already, people will see my underwear," Kana said with her face red.

Keiko then let go of her skirt, _now I know why they would always grab my skirt._ She was able to stop Kana from running away, but she still won't face her. Kana slip up confession caught her off guard as well. She blushed and didn't know why. Keiko didn't know what to do in that situation herself. She didn't even know what to think, she's feeling confused and clueless about it – Kana must be feeling worse. _I didn't really intend to make her tell me_, now Keiko felt kind of bad.

"Kana?" Keiko finally said breaking the awkward silence between them.

Kana didn't respond.

"Kana? Will you look at me?"

"No…" Kana said with a voice that slightly trembled.

Keiko suddenly grabbed Kana by her face with both hands and forced Kana to face her way. But Kana quickly closed her eyes, still too afraid to look at her. That was the first time Keiko seen her blush like that, Kana's face was probably redder than hers. "Open your eyes, Kana," Keiko said gently. And Kana, being stubborn as she is, just said "No." Keiko let out a breath and said, "Look at me or else I'll get mad." With that Kana chose to open her eyes and finally looked at her. Keiko saw Kana's face turn redder than before and she felt her face gradually become hotter. _She looks like she's going to cry, _after a few seconds Keiko slowly let go of her.

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of," Keiko said smiling at her.

Kana kept silent and just looked at her.

"Now that you're looking at me, first thing first. I didn't mean to make you tell me _that_, so I'm sorry."

"Ah! No, no, no, no. It's not your fault I'm the one who slipped and sort of, suddenly confessed to you."

"Okay…now that's done. Is it alright if I ask you some things?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" said Kana feeling tensed, which Keiko noticed.

"Um…so…since when?"

"I don't know. I just realized it not long ago."

"Two weeks ago? So, you got depressed because of me…"

"What?! No, no, no! It was because of my fear, if people found out they might say bad things about Haruka and Chiaki – knowing that they have a good image with our teachers, neighbors and friends," Kana explained herself.

"Oh I understand. Why me? What did you see in me?"

"I don't know…I want to know myself. Everything about you just started to become perfect to me. And before I knew it, I've fallen for you already."

"O-oh…,"Keiko got embarrassed with what Kana said.

"I'm sorry if I can't give you a specific answer."

"Ah! No, it's fine."

Kana fell silent once again after that.

"Um…," Keiko started not letting the conversation die.

"Y-yes!"

"The truth is, I don't know if I can give you an answer right now. Is it okay if we stay as we are for now?"

_For now?! _Kana immediately analyzed her words and forgot to give an answer.

"Kana?...Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh yes! Absolutely! It's okay, no problem at all," Kana happily said.

"Thank you Kana."

"Um…do you…want to come over? Haruka's suppose to bake a cake today. If you want, you could join us," Kana invited.

"Sure," and Keiko happily accepted the invitation.

The two of them finished their shopping and went to the Minami household. That day was full of surprises but Kana enjoyed every one of it; especially the last one she had with Keiko. She feels 200x better than before; she was smiling all the way to their apartment.

***At the Minami household**

Kana and Keiko arrived just in time for snack time. As they entered the apartment, Kana suddenly stopped and had a very suspicious look.

"What's is it?" Keiko asked.

"Something's not right here."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruka should be done baking by now, but I don't smell any cake."

"You're nose _really _can smell sweet things can it?"

The two of them then went to the living room and saw her sisters with their friends. There a lot of envelops and papers on the table – it looked like they were busy doing something.

"What are you guys doing?" Kana asked as she walked in with Keiko behind her.

"Oh, Kana welcome back," Haruka greeted looking stressed.

"Help us!" Chiaki said with Uchida and Makoto.

"Sure. But what are those?" Kana asked again.

"These, my friend, are love letters to Haruka from her female admirers," Maki answered.

"Really?! But I thought you said they weren't serious and you won't get love letters," Kana said to the eldest.

"That's what I said also," Maki gloated once more.

"Geez, I know what I said and I didn't think they'd really be serious. I was wrong okay?" Haruka said.

"How many did you get?" asked Kana feeling curious.

"Let see in the morning, she received 27 from her shoe locker then 5 in her desk, at lunch she got 3 from Hitomi's classmates then 5 from Hayami-senpai's class, then afterschool she got 30 more from her shoe locker and 10 from the volleyball club," Atsuko explained.

"A total of 80 letters?!" Keiko quickly equated.

"Enough chit chat help us already," Chiaki demanded.

Kana and Keiko then took a seat at the table.

"Here you handle this batch. Haruka's done reading them so you'll just have to write down her name and from what class she's in. After that, write the schedule of when, where and what time that girl wants to meet up. You don't have to read it 'cause Haruka already did and underlined the needed details," Maki explained.

"Are you freaking serious, Haruka? You're going to meet up with all of them?" Kana asked.

"Well I feel bad if I just ignored them. I mean they all really seem serious."

"But what if the schedule overlapped?"

"I'll just have to meet up with her earlier or during class."

"You really have it tough."

"That's why start working already, you idiot!" Chiaki yelled at Kana once again.

10 minutes have passed and everyone is still not half done. They have to wait for Haruka to finish reading before they could do any work. And the problem with some letters is they're 3-4 pages long. She already lost count on how many times she read the phrase _'I love you.'_ Most of the letters the eldest have read pretty much contains the same thing and all the other ones probably have the same content. Despite that, Haruka patiently and sincerely read them one by one – full of curiosity. As if the letter she's going to read next is the first one she ever received in her whole life. She didn't think that way at first of course, if she did she knew she wouldn't last long. Her solution was Kana – _Just think of how I want the girl that Kana loves would treat her love letter. And how I want that girl to give her rejection to Kana, in case she is going to be rejected. Hopefully she doesn't._ Haruka's thoughts suddenly reminded her of something.

"By the way Kana, did you have a good time with 'her' today?" Haruka asked after reading a letter.

"Huh? Yeah I did," Kana said casually.

"Who are you talking about?" Uchida asked sparking her curiosity.

"Yeah, who's 'her'?" Maki asked as well.

"The one who made Kana discover who she truly is," Chiaki explained.

Instantly their friends stopped working and got interested. Except for Keiko who felt uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kana who's 'her'?" Makoto started questioning the middle child.

"Come on! Tell us tell us!" Maki did the same.

Kana remained silent with a poker face and continued writing.

"She didn't tell us, so what makes you think she'd tell you guys? You idiots!" Chiaki pointed out.

"Fine! Then did you confess already?" Maki suddenly asked.

Haruka chuckled and said, "Of course she haven't ye – "

"I did…sort of," Kana suddenly said still keeping her poker face.

"EH?!" everyone said in unison including Keiko.

"So what did she say?" Atsuko got curious herself.

"It's neither a yes nor no. We're friends."

"Ooohhh!"

"I want to meet 'her'," Maki said.

"So when are you going to introduce 'her' to us?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah Kana we all want to meet 'her'," Haruka said excitingly.

"Fine," Kana said casually surprising them again including Keiko.

"Um…K-Kana?" Keiko wanted to stop her but it was too late.

"Everyone, this is Keiko…," Kana said presenting the girl beside her. "Keiko…everyone. There."

The room suddenly fell silent and only Kana's writing can be heard. After a few seconds, the friends of the Minami sisters immediately bombarded Keiko with questions as if she was a transfer student. Of course, not excluding the sisters themselves, they wanted to get to know the person who made Kana be someone she's not for two weeks. There were a lot of series of unexpected events that tested the Minami sisters and their relationship with their friends. And after everything, they got through all of it with a stronger bond with each other. Future hurts and problems are waiting for them, but the sisters will face them together with their friends. _And who knows probably with the girlfriend also_, Haruka couldn't help but smile at the thought. _As long as we're together and happy nothing else matters._

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this sequel :)

Reviews are very much welcome


End file.
